L'Auror et le Mangemort
by Melilune
Summary: Elle est Auror, Lui mangemort. ELLE doit LE retrouver. Innoncent ou coupable, elle n'en a aucune idée. Ce qu'elle sait, c'est que c'est lui, le coupable, pour avoir fait chavirer son coeur. Même a deux mois de son mariage avec Ron... HGxDM.
1. Le Mangemort en fuite

**Disclaimers **: Malheureusement, Rien n'est à moi, excepté l'histoire. Tout est à la merveilleuse JKR.

**L'AUROR ET LE MANGEMORT**

**Chapitre 1** :

Une goutte. Puis deux. Soudain, l'herbe asséchée et jaunâtre se retrouva complètement imbibée, de grosses gouttes encore parfois posées, intacte sur les brindilles sèches. La terre se retrouva très rapidement molle et les arbres gouttèrent à une vitesse folle. Ce n'était pas une pluie fine, rafraichissante, qui vous humidifiait le visage avec douceur. Non, c'était une pluie battante, avec des grosses gouttes assassines et glacées, qui vous fouettait le visage avec dynamisme. Un genre de temps qui avait obscurcit tout Londres, avec un ciel gris perle qui dominait tous les habitants, les narguant avec ses nombreux nuages ternes…

Mais l'été avait été caniculaire, sec. Un temps constamment lourd, un de ces temps qui rendaient vos corps moites. Cette insupportable impression de ne pas être à l'aise et cette douce sensation quand arrive le crépuscule avec cette délicieuse brise qui vient vous caresser le visage. Sentir que le soleil n'avait plus autant de force. Ces gouttes, aussi froides et aussi puissantes soit-elles, elles avaient été accueillies avec plaisir.

Une énième goutte. Puis encore une autre. Le jeune homme blond s'était rapidement retrouvé trempé. Une douche froide. De l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux platine, lui tombant devant les yeux l'empêchant d'avoir une vision correcte. Sa chemise blanche s'était imprégnée de la pluie, continuant à lui frapper le torse avec vigueur. Mais qu'importait… Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était fuir.

Il courait, aussi vite, et aussi loin que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il courait même avec cette douleur lancinant dans les jambes. Il cavalait avec cette impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il avait retiré ses chaussures, afin de prendre de la vitesse, ces dernières étant une véritable rivière. Il évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait les branches qui venaient le fouetter avec force sur le visage, laissant parfois des griffures ensanglanté que la pluie balayait, et étalait. Le blond sauta par-dessus une racine aussi épaisse qu'un tronc d'arbres, replaça ses mèches de cheveux rebelles afin qu'elle ne lui cache pas son champs de vision. La boue commençait à lui refroidir sérieusement les pieds, une boue froide quant à la pluie. Les pierres parsemées sur le chemin se révélaient difficile à supporter. C'était dur, mais l'ambition de fuir était plus forte, plus forte que l'anxiété qui lui ruinait le ventre, plus forte que ces douleurs dans les pieds, plus fort que tout ça. Les branchages indociles, se firent un peu plus rares, et il put ainsi prendre de la vitesse. Il plissa les yeux afin de voir correctement mais la pluie lui rendait la tâche plus ardue. Une course effrénée, rythmée de temps à autre par un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui. Voilà bien une bonne heure qu'il courait sans arrêt…

Personne à l'horizon, Personne derrière lui… Il s'accorda alors une petite pause bien mérité selon lui. Il ralentit, puis s'arrêta complètement. La respiration haletante, et le ventre noué et les jambes coupés. Il s'adossa contre un tronc d'arbre qui faisait cinq fois son diamètre environ, et s'y laissa glisser tout le long. Assis désormais à terre, Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et semblait en plongé dans une réflexion intense pour enfin lever les yeux, et contempler le ciel. Il vit les gouttes d'eau lui tomber droit dessus, pourtant plus sages. Elle s'arrêtait. Ce n'était qu'une grosse averse qui avait considérablement refroidi l'atmosphère. Seulement, il allait bientôt faire nuit et le jeune homme n'avait nulle part où aller…

Hermione pressa le pas, s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas en avance au travail. D'un petit pas rapide, la jolie brunette cachée sous son parapluie gris, se confondant avec le ciel, se questionnait sur la raison de l'appel de son patron, alors que c'était son jour de congé. Elle déboucha d'un virage et se retrouva nez a nez avec la bâtisse imposante qu'était le ministère de la magie. La jeune femme ferma son parapluie perlé de goutte d'eau et le fourra dans son sac. Elle entra par l'entrée principal, la cabine téléphonique. Elle pénétra dans la cabine d'un rouge écrevisse et appuya sur le bouton numéro cinq. Soudain, une voix retentit et s'infiltra dans tout l'espace. Elle demanda l'étage où le ministre travaillait, puis la cabine se mit en mouvement, et monta étage, par étage.

Hermione avait quitté Poudlard depuis trois ans seulement, et était déjà une des Aurors les plus réputées. Persévération et ambition avait fait sa force, et elle avait conquis professionnellement le cœur du ministre, qui désormais, ne lui confiait que des missions périlleuse, confidentiel ou ardu. Il l'avait dérangé en plein congé, l'affaire devait être alors sacrément dangereuse… C'est le ventre noué que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un couloir bondé. Elle s'engagea dans la foule, slalomant entre les personnes discutant, criant ou chuchotant d'affaire secrète. Elle salua deux ou trois collègues et arriva enfin devant la porte imposante du bureau du ministre. Elle respira un grand coup, et avec la main tremblante, toqua trois coups, fermes et distincts.

« Entrez. » Retentit une voix étouffé par le bois de la porte.

Hermione s'exécuta et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle avait beau avoir la sympathie du ministre ainsi que l'admiration, c'était toujours avec une pointe d'appréhension qu'elle pénétrait dans son bureau. Il avait bien changé de l'époque de Fudge. Le style ancien était cependant toujours présent et la cheminée crépitait toujours au son des plumes qui grattaient frénétiquement les parchemins.

« Ah, Hermione ! Je vous attendais. » Voyant l'air perplexe de la jeune fille, Il l'incita à s'assoir d'un geste de main, lui-même assit derrière son bureau.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » Questionna-t-elle, une fois confortablement assise dans un des fauteuils verts anis.

« Une affaire fâcheuse, Hermione, Très fâcheuse. Une histoire a en aucun cas, à ne dévoilé a la population. » Hermione fronça des sourcils, inquiète. « Vous savez, la population est beaucoup plus sereine depuis la chute de vous-savez-qui. En revanche, Elle le sera beaucoup moins après cela… »

« Que voulez vous dire Mr le Ministre ? »

« La moitié des Mangemorts que vous avez envoyé à Azkaban, avec l'aide d'autres Aurors se sont évadés. Il y en a une bonne soixantaine. » Hermione resta interdite.

« Pourquoi ce sont ils évadés ? »

« D'après quelques sources, il semblerai qu'ils voudraient reconstituer une armée. Une armée très puissante qui nous ramènerait à l'époque de terreur que l'on a déjà vécue. Tuer, certainement se venger et faire honneur à leur maître… »

« Il faut les arrêter avant qu'il ne trouve d'autre Mangemorts à leur côtés. » Lança Hermione, déterminée. « Que faut-il faire ? »

« Bien sûr, Je ne vous demande pas d'attraper les soixante évadés, ce serait beaucoup trop. Non, cela les Aurors s'en chargeront. » Expliqua t'il, avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi alors ? » Demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre.

« D'attrapez _celui_ qui les a fait évader... » Lâcha t'il avec un ton mystérieux.

« Avez-vous une idée de qui cela pourrait il être ? »

« Oh bien sûr. Ce n'est pas qu'une idée, mais bien une vérité. Et vous le connaissez, il était en même année que vous a Poudlard. » Il marqua une pause, contemplant Hermione afin de voir si elle avait un prénom en tête, puis poursuivit. « Drago Malefoy. »

Voilà ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensez :). Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Melilune**


	2. L'anniversaire

**Disclaimers** : Tout est à moi, moi, MOI ! Bon ok, tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire. (Qui ne le sait pas ?)

**Mot de l'auteur** : Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, Mais j'ai beau le manier, et le remanier, je ne suis jamais satisfaite. Cela fait au moins dix fois qu'il a été changé, et je ne suis toujours pas contente. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme ça.

**L'AUROR ET LE MANGEMORT**

**Chapitre 2** :

Quand Hermione ressortit enfin du ministère, l'air était redevenu étouffant. Le soleil avait pointé ses premiers rayons, et même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'a l'habitude, il n'en restait pas moins écrasant. Cela ajouté au choc, Hermione se sentit mal. Elle n'avait pas revu son cher ennemi depuis leur sortit a Poudlard, et s'étant quitter sur une note désagréable, elle appréhendait ce moment. Et Ron… Devant la tâche importante de cette mission, elle devait encore une fois mettre sa vie personnelle en suspend. Chose que Ron, son compagnon depuis leur fin de scolarité, n'arrivait pas toujours à comprendre.

Elle pressa le pas sur les rues pavées du chemin de traverse, reconnaissant quelques têtes faisant leurs courses. Des élèves a vue d'œil de première années étaient ébloui devant les vitrines réservé au Quidditch. Une déferlante de monde s'attardait devant Fleury et Bott, pour acheter les fournitures de leur enfants. Cette ambiance manquait à Hermione. Se dire qu'elle ne reverrait plus Poudlard lui faisait toujours une pointe au cœur et un nœud important dans le ventre. Elle pressa le pas d'avantage pour ne pas avoir la nostalgie de cette école merveilleuse.

Elle passa devant la boutique Chiffon &Cie et déboucha à l'angle d'une petite ruelle plutôt mignonne. Hermione ouvrit une porte bleu dont la peinture était écaillé et laissait entrevoir le bois, et se retrouva dans un petit hall, avec cinq boites aux lettres. En effet, elle habitait un petit appartement situé en pleine rue marchande, elle avait une vue imprenable sur tous les faits et gestes des commerçants et clients. Ce qui parfois pouvait être très intéressant.

Elle fourra ses clefs dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte doucement, donnant sur un appartement illuminé mais complètement désordonné, rempli de cartons barrant le passage à divers endroits et où seul un canapé crème était le seul élément en place. Un rouquin fit alors irruption dans son champ de vision.

« Bonjour ma chérie. » Salua Ron. « Où étais-tu ? »

« Au ministère. » Hermione entendit l'homme soupirer. « C'était une urgence ! » Se défendit la brunette. « J'ai bien fait d'y avoir été ! »

« Mais Hermione, c'est ton jour de congé…Qu'y a-t-il cette fois ? Une goule dans le jardin du ministre ? » Se moqua t'il, sur un ton sarcastique.

« Ron, cesse de dire des idioties. De plus, tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire mes missions… C'est hautement confidentiel. »

« Je n'ai jamais compris Hermione, nous avons combattu tu-sais-qui ensemble avec Harry, Nous avons vécu des épreuves dès la première année. Et tu ne veux pas me dire une mission, sois disant hautement confidentiel ? Alors que nous étions nous-mêmes plongé dans les mensonges de la sorcellerie ! »

« Ron, ne recommence pas s'il te plait… » Soupira Hermione, las.

« Je suppose que tu devras de nouveau partir ? » Suggéra t-il, la tête baissé.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais laissa échapper un soupir qui en disait long sur la réponse. Elle planta ses yeux chocolat dans les siens et il hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« D'accord. Ne t'en fait pas, d'ici ton retour, tous les cartons seront rangés et l'appartement sera complètement fini. Désolé pour mon futur manque de gout. »

« Ron… » Essaya Hermione d'un ton implorant, désemparée.

« Harry a envoyé un hibou. » Informa-t-il, ignorant la plainte d'Hermione. « Il veut nous avoir avec lui pour la fête des trois ans de Hugo. »

« Ron… » Réessaya t'elle.

« Quoi ? » Lança-t-il, un peu trop agressivement.

La brunette s'arrêta de respirer un instant, finalement le sujet était passé. Avec mal, mais il l'était. Elle décida donc d'oublier ce petit malentendu et répondit :

« Rien. Quand est la fête ? »

« Ce soir. Tu seras là, n'est ce pas ? »

Un nouveau soupir résonna dans la pièce, pour conséquence une tension palpable. Ne voulant pas ébranler de nouveau l'impulsivité de son compagnon elle préféra éviter de nouveau la dispute :

« Oui… Oui je serais là. »

« Bien, je vais leur répondre. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid, ce qui glaça le sang d'Hermione.

« Je suis désolée… » S'excusa t'elle, penaude.

Il s'était arrêté à l'entente de cette phrase, mais ne répondit pas pour autant, et après une once d'hésitation, il reprit sa route, sans rien dire, vers le volatile de Harry, qui attendait sagement dans la cage.

De son coté, Drago se réveillait à peine. Allongé dans la boue qui avait durci rapidement avec la chaleur, a la limite d'une forêt. Ses mèches blondes platine avaient totalement séchés. Sa chemise aussi, légèrement froissée. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux gris d'acier, puis s'apercevant qu'il était au même endroit que la veille, se les frottât vivement, afin d'être totalement réveiller, si moindre attaque, il y avait.

Il était désormais bien loin de Londres et ses environs. Il se trouvait dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Il ne savait pas exactement où mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait parcouru un grand nombre de kilomètres notamment grâce au transplanage.

Il se leva avec peine et jeta un regard furtif autour de lui, et soupira de soulagement quand il s'aperçu qu'il était bel et bien seul. Vert. Tout était vert. La verdure était abondante, luxuriante et l'endroit, nettement moins effrayant que la nuit, sous la pluie. L'espace était plongé dans un calme apaisant, où seuls les oiseaux chantaient avec entrain. Les faibles rayons du soleil s'infiltrait à travers les branches épaisses, caressant la peau pâle de Malefoy et illuminant ses cheveux clairs.

Il passa ses mains sur sa chemise pour être présentable, et secoua ses cheveux avec désinvolture. Il enfila ses chaussures et sans attendre une seconde de plus, fila en direction de la ville la plus proche. Un petit « pop » se mêla au chant des oiseaux, et Drago fut transporter ailleurs. Il se sentit tiré vers le haut, avec cette sensation familière d'incapacité à respirer correctement et ce nœud qui 

se forme au creux du ventre. Soudain, il apparut avec force et sonorité a un endroit complètement différent qu'un instant auparavant. Il vit trouble durant un moment et perdit l'équilibre, mais se reprit pour faire face à un charmant petit village, pas très grand mais qui semblait avoir le nécessaire pour vivre, sans être reclus de tout.

Le village ressemblait étonnamment peu à Pré-Au-Lard et tous ses villages sorciers qu'entourait Londres. Il avait plutôt l'aspect d'un village moldu. Drago jura intérieurement. C'était bien sa veine, songea t-il. Les maisons se ressemblaient toutes avec leur toits rouge briques. Seules les portes étaient de teintes différentes. Les jardins avaient tous le même espace et les hais étaient taillés à la même hauteur. Cependant, l'endroit semblait désert, personne n'étaient dans leur jardin, sans doute pour évité la chaleur accablante. Tous, caché derrière leurs rideaux, à la fraicheur de leurs maisons. Seuls quelques téméraires s'étaient dévoués à faire un tour dans la mini ville.

Drago se décida enfin à en faire le tour. De sa démarche traînante habituel, et son air supérieur scotché au visage, Il se mit en quête de trouver un hôtel pour au moins passé une meilleure nuit et repartir dès le lendemain matin. A chaque pas supplémentaire, il sentait le soleil peser sur ses épaules et priait intérieurement pour qu'il pleuve ne serais qu'une heure ou deux pour rafraichir l'atmosphère. Aussi, Les seuls habitants présents, qu'il rencontrait, le regardaient avec étrangeté, frôlant même l'indécence. Il lança un regard hautain à qui voulait bien le prendre, et continua son chemin en pestant intérieurement.

Aucuns indices importants n'auraient pu lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans un village de sorciers, il en conclut donc qu'il était bel et bien entouré de moldus. Rien que cette idée le fit frissonner de dégout. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se demander si cette ville avait un hôtel, il vit au loin un panneau tout défoncé, le bois mangés par les mythes et où la peinture orange, écaillé laissait entrevoir uniquement les lettres « H », la moitié d'un « O », un « T » et un « L ». Soulagé, de ne pas a avoir une fois de plus à dormir dehors, il ouvrit la porte de l'hôtel, faisant sonner une cloche, toute rouillée.

A l'intérieur, Il fit une moue suggestive et plissa le nez. L'endroit était glauque, selon lui. Seul une faible lumière éclairait la grande pièce principale, où des tables de bois trônaient au milieu de la salle. Une cheminée formée de grosse pierre occupait une grande partie d'un des murs. La réception était situé a gauche de la porte, et était tenu par un homme moustachue, blasé a vu d'œil d'être là. Une odeur de renfermée flottait dans l'air, narguant les narines du jeune homme, agacé. Uniquement trois personnes étaient présentes, prenant leur thé, le nez plongé pratiquement dedans. Le blond faisait tâche dans le décor, même vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche tâchée de terre et de son pantalon noir, semblable a un uniforme d'école, il paraissait extrêmement classe et très respecté. Aussi, Deux dames attablées un peu plus loin, le regardèrent, peu habituées par tant d'élégance et le mangèrent sans retenu des yeux.

Drago leur lança un regard agressif, qui leur fit vite changer de cible. Il se tourna avec nonchalance vers le réceptionniste, qui ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire bonjour, s'armant déjà de son stylo pour écrire son nom. Drago remarqua que la plume d'oie habituel qu'utilisaient les sorciers, était absente, ce qui fit que confirmer d'avantage ses doutes. Son dégout se fit ressentir sur son regard, puisque il le toisa avec un profond écœurement.

« Votre nom ? » Soupira l'homme.

« Drake McCoy »

« Pour combien de nuits ? »

« Une, Merlin merci. »

L'homme releva ses yeux marron vers le blond avec incrédulité, stylo toujours en main, se demandant ce qu'il racontait. Croisant le regard peu amical de Drago, il nota cette dernière information, sans broncher. Il jeta son stylo maladroitement sur son cahier et se tourna vers un 

tiroir où il y rangeait toutes les clefs, et sortit la clef portant le numéro deux. Il la tendit à Drago qui la prit brusquement et s'en alla sans un regard pour personne, ignorant ce qui devait être les deux commères du village.

Il arriva jusqu'au couloir où de nombreuses portes s'avoisinait. Il ouvrit la sienne et fit face à sa chambre pour cette nuit. Un lit, une armoire, une table de nuit et une salle de bain, ainsi qu'une fenêtre étaient les seuls choses de présentes. C'était loin d'être le Manoir Malefoy, mais après tout, c'était le strict minimum, et certainement mieux que de dormir dans une forêt.

Après avoir rapidement fait une inspection, Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, qui fallait l'avouer était plutôt confortable et ferma les yeux en soupirant de satisfaction. Il était torturé entre l'idée de se reposer ou de prendre une bonne douche. Finalement, choisissant la seconde option, il se leva avec peine et se dirigea vers la petite pièce adjacente. Il y avait seulement une douche et des toilettes, et le lavabo était dans un sale état. Il n'y fit guère attention, se préparant mentalement à tout ce qu'il allait rencontrer de non luxueux dans cette aventure.

Drago déboutonna sa chemise blanche, la laissant glisser le long de ses bras, pour finir sa course au sol. Il retira ensuite son pantalon ainsi que son boxer et entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau tiède coulait à flot sur sa peau pâle, lui procurant un bien fou. Des gouttelettes déferlaient le long de son torse bien dessiné et les vapeurs d'eau avaient vite embuée les vitres dans cet espace confiné. Ses cheveux platine mouillés, lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il ferma ses prunelles d'acier et profita de ce moment de détente pendant un long moment. Revenant enfin à la réalité, il arrêta l'eau avec résignation et sortit de la douche avec un soupir.

Une fois sec et propre, il retourna dans la chambre. Le soleil s'infiltrait à travers la pièce ce qui illuminait considérablement l'endroit. Drago s'avança jusque la fenêtre. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure exacte, mais constatant que le soleil était haut dans le ciel et qu'il tapait fort, il se permit à croire qu'il était dans les environs de midi. N'ayant pas très faim, il préféra s'installer sur le lit, et se força à fermer les yeux afin de se reposer. Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, les mots d'une certaine lettre lui résonnèrent dans les oreilles comme un mauvais rêve…

**--**

Durant la soirée, Hermione n'avait pas reparlé à Ron. Le jeune rouquin était toujours aussi distant envers elle et ne comptait pas renouer contact de sitôt. Après un énième soupir et un coup de mascara sur ses longs cils noir, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, rejoindre son petit ami qui patientait dans le salon. Il attendait près de la porte d'entrée, l'air agacé. Hermione l'ignora superbement, pris son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, le devançant. Il lui emboita le pas et la suivit hors de l'appartement.

Arrivé dans la rue marchande, qui était encore bondé à cette heure là, puisque la chaleur était moins écrasante, et le temps plus doux, Hermione se tourna vers Ron, un air déterminé emprunt sur son visage.

« Même si tu ne me parles pas, c'est pas grave. Tu peux faire la tête aussi longtemps que ça te chante, ok ! Mais évitons de faire tout ce cinéma devant Hugo. S'il te plait. Pour lui. »

« Bien. » Fut le seul mot qu'il répondit. Hermione se détourna de son attention et continua son parcours.

Harry et Ginny habitaient une petite maison à Pré-Au-Lard, pas très loin d'ici en somme. Une maison très charmante, plutôt rustique. Ils y habitaient avec leur fils Hugo, qui fêtait ses trois ans ce soir là. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Lavande Brown. La jeune femme leur fit de grands signes et s'approcha vers eux, tout sourire.

« Hermione ! Ron ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! » S'émerveilla t'elle.

« Bonjour Lavande. » Salua Hermione d'un ton posé. Ron se contenta de lui faire un signe de main maladroit.

« Que devenez-vous ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Où allez-vous comme ça ?!»

Hermione n'avais pas toujours apprécié Lavande, surtout du temps où elle sortait avec Ron. Mais ce n'était pas la raison principal. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'autres détails qui lui avaient échappé avec le temps, mais celui là était revenu en force. Elle était pipelette.

Hermione sourit avec un air poli, alors que Ron semblait las.

« Et bien, Oui, nous sommes ensemble et nous venons d'emménager ensemble dans un appartement sur le chemin de traverse. Nous allons chez Harry et Ginny, fêter l'anniversaire de leur fils. »

Un air émerveillé s'afficha sur le visage de Lavande.

« Ils ont un fils ! OH, vous leur souhaiterez plein de bonheur à ces deux là. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble, je me souviens qu'a Poudlard déjà, la jeune Ginny – enfin jeune, elle a qu'un an de moins que moi, était déjà follement amoureuse d'Harry. On avait discuté une fois à ce sujet. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle en pinçait pour lui, et qu'elle allait de temps en temps regarder dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Ce qui me rappelle qu'une fois, avec Parvati on avait été prise en flagrant délit en train de reluquer les préfets en chef dans leur salle de bain. Trois heures de colle, mais quelle crise de fou rire. Oh, Hermione, te souviens tu la fois où… »

Hermione décrocha à ce passage. Lavande était charmante. Mais Oh, oui ! Ce qu'elle était pipelette. Ron au bord de la crise de nerf, et à qui ces excès de parlotte ne devait pas rappeler grand-chose, puisqu'ils ne passaient que leur temps à s'embrasser, coupa court a la discussion.

« Merci Lavande pour tous ces merveilleux souvenirs, mais nous avons un rendez vous. Et tu connais Ginny, elle n'aime pas l'imponctualité. Au revoir ! »

Sur ces mots, Ron tira le bras d'Hermione afin de la faire avancer le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne distingua que le « Oh, Au revoir, ravie de vous avoir revues ! » enthousiaste de Lavande, puis elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le silence tendu de leur dispute. Ce n'est seulement que cinq minutes plus tard que Ron dit, avec une moue pensive :

« Quelle charmante fille, cette Lavande. »

« Oui. Assez bavarde, mais gentille. »

« Arrête, tu ne l'as jamais aimée. » Contredit t'il.

« C'est vrai, mais j'ai mes raisons. » Expliqua-t-elle, avec calme.

« Tu étais jalouse, c'est tout ! »

« Non, elle m'insupportait avec ses airs et sa manie de parler tout le temps. C'est tout. »

« Et le coup des oiseaux alors ? » Fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

« Ca ne lui a même pas fait mal. Et puis, il y a prescription. »

« Elle a eu mal ! Par ta faute, elle est allée à l'infirmerie. Je crois même qu'après ça, elle a eu la phobie des oiseaux. »

« Elle s'en ai remise, non ? » S'énerva Hermione. « Voilà, le sujet est clos. »

« Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu prenne la mouche ? » Râla Ron.

« Et toi, pourquoi faut il que tu es toujours le don, de ramener sur le tapis des histoires à dispute ? »

Il n'ajouta rien après ça, évitant d'empirer la situation.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison des Potter. A peine eurent ils franchi le portail du jardin, qu'une tornade rousse leur fonça dessus, un torchon à la main.

« Comme c'est bon de vous voir ! » Dit Ginny, en les prenant mutuellement dans ses bras. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien merci. » Répondit Hermione.

« Entrez, entrez ! » Fit-elle, en les amenant vers l'intérieur de la maison d'où une délicieuse odeur de tarte à la mélasse se dégageait.

Harry était allongé sur la banquette, jouant avec Hugo, qui était sur son ventre, épuisé. Les jumeaux étaient attablés en compagnie d'Arthur et Molly aidait en cuisine.

Hermione alla saluer tout le petit monde, qui lui rendit leur joie de la voir.

« Hermignonne ! » S'exclama George. « Comment ça va ? Je suis attristé de voir que tu ne passes plus à la boutique. »

« Je suis désolée George, mais je n'ai pas trop de temps pour moi, mais promis je passerai vous achetez des petits trucs » Le rassura t'elle.

« Hermione, ma chérie » S'enquit Mrs Weasley, en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras. « Comment ça va votre déménagement, ca avance ? »

« Oui, doucement mais sûrement, la maison est encore en désordre, mais ça devrait bientôt s'arranger. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Oui, puis avec tes congés, tout ça devrait avancer vite. » Conclut-t-elle.

« Oui… c'est vrai. » Approuva-t-elle, hésitante.

Ron, non loin, lui lança un regard empli de reproche et de déception, puis détourna son attention vers sa sœur qui tapait son mari à coup de torchon.

« Harry, tu es un homme soumis. » Constata Ron.

« Oh que non ! Il est très bien traité et nourrit. » Désapprouva Ginny. « Seulement, il y a des invités et il ne m'aide pas ! » Râla Ginny, scrutant son mari avec menace.

« Mais tu t'en sors comme une reine, ma chérie. Pourquoi venir tel un boulet dans tes jambes ? Je t'encombrerais plus qu'autre chose. » Expliqua Harry, avec un sourire d'enfant sage.

« Oh la bonne excuse ! » Ginny roula des yeux. « Bon, met au moins la table ! »

Dans un soupir de résignation et de soumission, Harry se leva, et donna son fils à Hermione qui lui vint en aide en tendant les bras afin de le prendre. Le brun suivit sa femme en traînant des pieds. Hermione, elle, s'installa sur le canapé Hugo dans les bras.

« Mione ? » Questionna le petit. Il venait de se réveiller de sa sieste et semblait encore fatigué.

« C'est moi. » Sourit elle.

« Suis heureux de te voir. » Articula t-il, en agrippant les cheveux de la brunette qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

« Moi aussi, Hugo. Tu sais c'est l'anniversaire à qui aujourd'hui ? » Sourit elle, de plus belle quand elle vit les yeux de son neveu s'illuminer d'avantage.

« A Hugooo ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Oui. Et Hugo, il a quel âge aujourd'hui ? »

Le petit garçon compta laborieusement sur ses doigts et finalement montra ses trois petits doigts à Hermione, qui sourit amusée. Le brun non loin sourit face à ce tendre spectacle, baguette en main afin de faire lévité une assiette. Il vint s'assoir à côté de sa meilleure amie et de son fils.

« Il est mignon. » Commenta Hermione, observant le petit bambin.

« Vous êtes mignon ensemble… Tu ne penses pas à en avoir un avec Ron ? » Questionna t-il.

« Oh, tu sais… » Souffla Hermione, en observant le sol, le regard dans le vague.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Mione ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler… Je suis peut être un mec, mais mon affreuse femme, n'est pas obligé d'être ta seule confidente ! » Rassura Harry, empruntant un air doux.

« Harry, c'est l'anniversaire de Hugo, et puis je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes de couple ! » Soupira Hermione, relevant son regard pour planter ses prunelles dans les siennes.

« Oh, mais non ça me dérange pas ! Allez viens ! » Ordonna t'il, en lui agrippant le bras en direction de leur jardin. « On va faire un tour et discutez. »

Hermione soupira face à l'entêtement de son meilleur ami. Mais tout de suite, elle se sentit moins agacée face à un jardin aussi beau. Il était immense et était entouré de champs. Un grand arbre où une balançoire pendait sur une branche aussi épaisse que le tronc, trônait au fond de l'étendu vert, ses feuillages s'agitant avec la douce brise qu'offrait le crépuscule. Elle se dirigea avec automatisme vers les haies, qui séparait le jardin des champs et soupira de bien être. Harry arriva derrière elle, qui contemplait le paysage.

« Maintenant qu'on est au calme, explique-moi, Mione. » S'intéressa Harry.

« C'est Ron. On est en froid depuis ce matin. Il est insupportable… »

« C'est Ron, comme tu dis. Il a toujours été insupportable. » Sourit Harry.

« Tu as raison… » Soupira t'elle. « Mais tu comprends, le ministre m'a confié une mission très importante, que je ne suis pas en mesure de refusé pour la sécurité de la population… et Ron n'en fait qu'a sa tête, il ne veut pas que je parte en mission, parce qu'il va se retrouver seul. »

« Faut aussi le comprendre, Mione. Il ne veut pas être loin de toi. »

« Oui, mais on a eu des milliers de fois cette discussion. »

« Mais Ron ne comprend qu'au bout de plusieurs fois… »

Hermione soupira. Combien de fois fallait t'il avoir cette discussion pour qu'il comprenne alors ? Rompant le silence qui s'installait doucement, Harry demanda :

« Hermione, puis-je te demander quel mission ? » Tenta-t-il.

« Je… Je ne suis pas censé te le dire. » Hésita Hermione, tiraillé entre le désir de garder le secret confidentiel et de se confier a son ami.

« Très bien. » Soupira Harry, compréhensif.

« Bon d'accord. Mais promet moi de ne faire aucune gaffe au ministère ? » Menaça Hermione, en se détournant du paysage pour lui faire face.

« Oui, ne t'en fait pas. » L'assura Harry.

« Le ministre m'a convoquée lors de mes congés pour m'annoncer qu'une soixantaine de Mangemorts s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban, dans le but de recréer une armée. Il va envoyer des Aurors sur place afin de les ramener à Azkaban. Ma mission est de me charger celui qui les a libérés… » Expliqua Hermione, qui, petit à petit, voyait le visage d'Harry s'assombrir.

« Tu…tu sais qui est le coupable ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Oui… » Soupira t'elle, en se retournant vers les champs qui s'étendait a perte de vue. « Drago Malefoy… » Dit, elle pensivement.

Un long silence s'imposa, où la rage d'Harry était perçut à au moins dix kilomètres. Le silence grossit. Gonfla. Puis explosa.

« Ron est au courant ? » Questionna-t-il, essayant de garder son calme.

« Non, et il me ferait encore plus la tête s'il savait que je l'abandonnais pour Malefoy… »

« Ca… » Approuva Harry.

« Harry ? » Finit par demander la brunette, décidée.

« Mmh ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ta carte ? » Questionna t'elle, incertaine. « Avec le bon matériel, je serais peut être de retour plus vite à la maison… » Songea t'elle, scrutant toujours l'étendu jaune devant elle.

« Oui, bien sur ! » Répliqua-t-il, sans hésitation.

« Merci… » Sourit elle.

« A TABLE ! » Se fit entendre une voix, au loin.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et virent Ginny à la baie vitrée leur faisant signe. Harry cria un léger « on arrive » Puis, le brun embrassa Hermione sur la tempe, avant de se mettre en route vers l'intérieur de la maison, lui entourant l'épaule de son bras.

A table, tout le monde portait son attention sur le petit Hugo qui parlait et racontait sa journée avec une voix excessivement craquante. Tout le monde souriait machinalement, ne pouvant résister à ce spectacle tendre et émouvant.

« Aujourd'hui, les zumeaux sont venus toute la journée et j'ai joué avec eux. Ils m'ont appris à faire du balai, et je suis pas tombé une seule fois. » Raconta t'il fièrement. « Ensuite, j'ai aidé a zéplucher les patates avec maman et… »

Ginny posa la casserole rempli de pomme de terre, parfaitement épluché par Hugo, tout fier. Il stoppa son récit et cria presque :

« Mes patates ! »

Ce qui fit rire l'assemblé, et le bambin, fier d'être le sujet d'attention et le pitre de la bande, rit de bon cœur avec eux.

Tout le monde se servit, discutant de choses et d'autre, et dans la bonne ambiance. Même Ron semblait avoir oublié la dispute, et participait aux conversations, sans cet air abattu, comme à son habitude quand il était en froid avec la brunette.

« Au faite, vous savez qui on a rencontrés sur le chemin ? » Lança Hermione. « Lavande Brown. »

« Non ? » S'étonna Ginny.

« Elle n'est pas célibataire, elle ? » Questionna Fred.

« Serais-tu intéressé mon cher fils ? » Répliqua Arthur.

« Elle est mignonne, mais pas assez drôle pour moi. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Apparemment, elle est toujours aussi bavarde ! » Annonça Hermione.

« Et même en dehors de l'école, elle nous apprend des choses… » Intervint Ron, fixant Ginny avec une soudaine envie de meurtre.

« Quoi ? » Demanda la concernée, avec agressivité.

« Il paraitrait que tu espionnait Harry dans les vestiaires pendant qu'il se changeait… ! »

La rouquine devint rouge pivoine, comme savait si bien le faire son frère. Elle attrapa sa fourchette et joua avec machinalement avant d'ajouter :

« C'est stupide… » Bafouilla t'elle.

« Moi je ne crois pas. » S'indigna son frère.

« C'est vrai ma chérie ? » Questionna Harry, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

« Tu aimerais, avoue ? » Susurra Ginny.

« Tu aimerais, avoue ? » Répétèrent les jumeaux en chœur, malicieusement.

« Assez, oui… » Lâcha t'il, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Hermione souriait comme tout le monde dans la pièce, puis Molly intervint amusée.

« Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un enfant dans la pièce ! »

« Oui, Hugo a tout entendu ! » Dit le concerné, ce qui de nouveau fit rire tout le monde.

Il était maintenant vingt heure et le plat était finit. Ginny se leva avec petit sourire et fit signe a Hermione d'approcher. Dans la cuisine, Ginny montra le gâteau à son amie, fière du résultat. Un gâteau entièrement au chocolat, dont raffolait Hugo, avec un glaçage à la citrouille et où se dressait trois petites bougies.

« Fait maison ! » Annonça Ginny, bombant le torse.

« Mmh » Hermione huma l'odeur délicieuse qu'il laissait échapper. « Ca m'a l'air exquis ! »

« Un peu, ouais ! J'ai pas passé la journée aux fourneaux pour qu'il soit pas bon ! » Se plaignit la rouquine. « Allez, aide moi à allumé les bougies. »

« Oui. Attend. » Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers les bougies. Une flamme jaillit du morceau de bois et vint allumer le bout cireux.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et un « Oh » surpris se fit entendre dans la salle, plongé dans l'obscurité. Puis, trois petites flammes se mirent à flotter dans la pièce, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Hugo, accompagné du chant traditionnelle d'anniversaire.

A la fin de la chanson, les lumières se rallumèrent, puis le petit souffla ses bougies qui s'éteignirent toute en même temps. Tout le monde applaudit sous le sourire enchanté et le regard brillant de l'enfant.

Puis vint la fin de soirée, où il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Il colla un baiser sonore sur la joue d'Hermione, puis fit le tour de table pour dire bonne nuit aux autres. Harry qui avait son enfant dans les bras, fit signe à Hermione de le suivre dans la chambre du petit.

Hugo exécuta un dernier signe de main à l'assemblé puis monta les escaliers avec son père et sa meilleure amie. Le brun coucha son fils et amena Hermione dans une pièce pas très loin, qui semblait être sa chambre. Il fouilla dans un coffre au pied de leur lit, puis un instant plus tard, il sortit du bazar qui s'y était accumulé, une carte jaunis ainsi qu'une cape.

« Tiens, voilà la carte. Et je te prête ma cape au cas où. » Dit il, lui tendant tout le petit tas.

« Merci, Harry. » Remercia t'elle, contente que son meilleur ami soit compréhensif.

« Hermione… » Commença Harry.

« Oui ? »

« Fais attention à toi… Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi… »

« Merci Harry. » Hermione s'approcha de lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, il répondit a son étreinte avec enthousiasme. Hermione se détacha de lui, puis il lui demanda :

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Dès demain matin. » Répondit-elle, avec douceur.

« Donnes moi des nouvelles dès que tu peux. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, j'essaierai de trouvé un hibou sur place. »

« D'accord, bon descendons, les autres vont s'impatienter. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence pour ne pas réveiller Hugo, qui dormait déjà profondément. En bas, Molly, Arthur et les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à partir. La brunette s'approcha des jumeaux et leur fit la bise en promettant de nouveau qu'elle viendrait plus régulièrement dans leur boutique. Elle souffla à l'oreille de Molly qu'elle les inviterait très bientôt dans leur nouveau chez soi, ce qui ravit sa belle maman d'adoption. Dans un dernier au revoir la rouquine claqua la porte a leur sortie.

Partis, Ginny se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soufflant de fatigue. Harry vint rejoindre sa femme, et posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse tout en lui embrassant la joue. Ron et Hermione étaient assis face à eux, et prenait un dernier café avant de rentrés autour de la table basse.

« Mes frères, toujours aussi insupportables ! » S'exclama Ginny. « J'espère que Hugo n'aura pas pris leur côté speed. »

« En tout cas, il n'aura pas pris les gênes de Harry pour aider. Un vrai petit chef, il épluche les patates à merveille, au contraire de son père qui flémarde toute la journée. » Sourit Hermione.

« Je ne te permet pas ! » S'indigna faussement Harry. « Je n'ai pas flemmardé toute la journée, j'ai mis la table. »

« Tu parles d'un exploit ! » Intervint Ginny.

« Laisse Harry tranquille, veux-tu. Il a vaincu tu-sais-qui, il a fait un sacré boulot ! » Défendit Ron.

« Oui, sauf que c'était il y à trois ans. Monsieur le super Héro s'est quelques peu « matchomiser », va-t-on dire. » Certifia Ginny.

« C'est archi faux ! » S'indigna Harry. « Mais enfin Hermione, dis lui ! »

« Tu n'as même pas finit de mettre la table ! C'est Molly qui a dut finir ! » Témoigna Hermione.

« Merci de l'aide, c'est quoi ? De la solidarité féminine ? » Se vexa Harry.

« Oui. Mal placé d'ailleurs. » Constata Ron.

« Non, juste un simple constat… » Contredit Hermione.

Tout le monde sourit, puis Ginny bailla longuement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon. Elle indiquait vingt-deux heures et des broutilles. Hermione se leva et pria à Ron d'un regard de faire la même chose, puis ajouta :

« Nous allons y aller. »

« Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps ? » Questionna Ginny, se levant à son tour.

« Non, on va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, puis tu es fatiguée. » Sourit Hermione.

« D'accord. »

Hermione fit la bise à Harry, et Ron lui tapa amicalement le dos. Ginny les raccompagna à la porte, puis ils sortirent dans la nuit noir parsemé d'étoiles, en silence…

--

Voilà. Deuxième chapitre terminé. Vos impressions ? :)

**Melilune.**


	3. L'escapade nocturne

**Disclaimers** : Au risque de me répéter, tout est JKR.

**L'AUROR ET LE MANGEMORT**

**Chapitre 3** :

Au levé du jour, Hermione était déjà en train de s'activer. C'était le moment du grand départ et de rechercher Drago Malefoy, dont les retrouvailles n'allaient certainement pas être chaleureuse. Anxieuse, elle boucla petit sac en perles qui lui avait servit lors de sa recherche des horcruxes avec Harry et Ron, y ayant mis l'essentiel. Elle ne savait pour combien de temps elle allait devoir s'absenter de chez elle, mais elle n'avait qu'une crainte, celle que Ron finissent de se lasser de cette situation, pesante pour leur couple.

Plaçant le sac blanc autour de son épaule, Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit et observa Ron, respirer, un doux sourire au visage. Il dormait encore, et elle n'avait pas la force de le réveiller, surtout pour voir sa mine dépité. Elle se contentait de le regarder et de se dire à quel point elle tenait à lui… Soupirant, Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit de la chambre à pas feutré, aussi délicatement que possible.

Dans un dernier regard sur son appartement quasiment en chantier, elle ferma la porte. Maintenant, tout cela était derrière le temps de sa mission, et Drago Malefoy, devant elle… tout à elle.

--

De son côté, Drago était déjà prêt à partir. Il s'était levé très tôt, afin de partir de bonheur et de masquer les pistes au plus vite et avoir moins de chance de se faire repéré. IL jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre qu'il était bien heureux de quitter, s'empara de la lettre qui l'avait empêcher de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit, et abandonna les lieux.

Quand il sortit au plein air, il s'aperçut que le jour n'était pas encore levé totalement. Le ciel était rosé recouvert d'un drap blanc ressemblant étrangement à du coton. L'air n'était guère étouffant, et nettement plus respirable que la journée. Une douce brise vint lui caresser le visage, faisant danser ses mèches blondes, puis il inspira une bouffé d'air et se mit en route afin de quitter le village encore endormie.

IL emprunta le sentier de terre, étroit, et bien le seul qu'il y avait. Il ne savait pas où il allait, ni ou il devait aller. Il avait décidé de faire confiance à l'improvisation. C'est ainsi qu'il quitta le village sans savoir qu'une Auror était à ses trousses.

--

Hermione réfléchissait au pied de sa bâtisse, son petit sac en main. Elle avait déjà une petite idée en tête afin de trouver une piste, mais cela devait lui prendre au moins la journée, seulement si elle s'y mettait à fond. Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle se mit en route vers le ministère de la magie. Afin de gagner du temps, elle décida d'oublier ses manières de moldus, et transplana. Elle quitta le chemin de traverse, alors vide à cette heure, et atterrit face à l'entrée principale du Ministère dans un pop sonore, brisant le calme du petit matin.

Le ministère n'était pas encore en activité, mais il était pourtant ouvert aux employés. Quand Hermione pénétra dans le lieu, il n'y avait aucune trace humaine. Elle accéléra alors le pas en direction des ascenseurs et indiqua le dernier étage, les archives.

Elle aimait beaucoup cette gigantesque bibliothèque où tous les livres étaient disponibles. Retrouvé les traces de faits, jugés, classés, archivés et oubliés. Tout cela était passionnant à ses yeux, et avait un gout excitant. Hermione y entra. L'odeur de renfermé qui stagnait lui fit plissez le nez, mais ses recherches étaient plus importantes. Elle s'avança donc jusqu'au rayon qu'il l'intéressait plus particulièrement. Des milliers d'étagères remplis d'une centaine de milliers de livres, de journaux archivés soigneusement classé par ordre alphabétique s'étendait sous ses yeux. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Heureusement, qu'elle connaissait un minimum le coin. Lettre R. Il lui fallait le rayon de cette lettre. Elle erra parmi les différentes étagères qui se ressemblaient toutes, faisant attention aux lettres de rangement.

Flânant, elle parcouru pratiquement toute la salle. R. Elle avait trouvée le rayon. Seulement, il lui aurait fallu des heures et des heures pour feuilleter les livres un à un. Hermione soupira face à tant d'ouvrages, de travail, mais surtout de temps. D'un air déterminé, elle sortit alors sa baguette de sa cape de voyage. Elle pointa son morceau de bois vers l'insigne de la lettre et prononça distinctement :

« Accio livre Recherche de quelqu'un. »

Une dizaine de livres s'expulsèrent de l'étagèrent en métal, volant jusqu'elle. Hermione les attrapa au vol et rapidement, sans perdre de temps, s'installa sur une des nombreuses tables de travails, disposé pratiquement à chaque rayons.

Disposant les livres en piles, elle débuta par le premier de celle-ci. Le bouquin était poussiéreux, de couleur verte et comportait pour titre, faite de grosses lettres noires : Retrouver quelqu'un, mais où ? Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que cherchait Hermione, mais elle le feuilleta rapidement, se disant que quelques petits trucs pourraient éventuellement lui servir. N'y trouvant rien d'intéressant dans ce qu'elle voulait, mais le trouvant fort bien utiles dans d'autre situation, elle le fourra dans son petit sac blanc en toute impunité.

Elle soupira, sans pour autant se décourager, elle s'empara du second bouquin de la pile. Il s'intitulait « Recherche de sort. » Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil, elle ne souhaitait pas rechercher un sort, mais bel et bien retrouver quelqu'un à l'aide un objet magique. Le troisième se releva plus intéressant, cependant on était encore loin de ce qu'elle visait. Puis le quatrième. Le cinquième. Le sixième. Ce fut quand arriva le septième, qu'elle commença à se décourager. Une bonne heure était passée, et les premiers employés des archives arrivèrent.

Elle fermait le huitième bouquin, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir situé non loin. Deux collègues arrivèrent, un café en main, visiblement décontracté, papotant de chose et d'autre sur leurs vies. Elle ne vit guère une des deux s'approcher d'elle, discrètement.

« Bonjour Hermione. »

Cette voix, la fit sortir de sa torpeur momentanée. Elle releva la tête, surprise.

« Ah, Bonjour Lou. » Salua à son tour la brunette.

« Que fais tu à cette heure là aux archives ? » Questionna-t-elle, intriguée par tant de livre cachant presque la totalité d'Hermione.

« Oh, Je cherche un livre, sur comment retrouver quelqu'un à l'aide d'un objet magique, qui n'est pas fait pour à la base. Mais je ne trouve rien de bien intéressant. » Expliqua-t-elle, brièvement.

« Je vois. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses trouver cela ici. » Lui apprit elle, l'air songeur en contemplant les diverses étagères.

Hermione parut contrariée à cette annonce. Elle se voyait mal avoir perdu autant de temps pour finalement ne rien trouvé.

« Par contre, Je pense que dans la bibliothèque personnel du ministre, tu pourras trouver ton bonheur. » Poursuivit Lou.

« Merci beaucoup Lou ! » S'enthousiasma Hermione.

Elle se releva aussitôt, retrouvant le sourire puis fila en direction de la porte en criant un petit « Désolée pour les livres pas rangés ! » Elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre le « c'est pas grave » de sa collègue, puis elle se retrouva en dehors des archives, près des ascenseurs. Il lui fallait maintenant faire le chemin en sens inverse. Elle tambourina sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, puis dès qu'il fut là, monta dedans tel une furie.

La bibliothèque personnel du ministre, elle n'y avait pas pensé une seconde. Pourtant, combien de fois elle était restée scotché devant cet étalage d'ouvrages en tout genre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruit sonore sur le couloir réservé aux assistants du ministre. Le bureau était juste au fond de celui-ci. Elle avança d'un pas assurée, et audacieux, bien décidé à trouver cet ouvrage. Sans ça, elle ne pouvait pas retrouver la trace de son cher et tendre ennemi. Elle toqua deux ou trois coup et patienta. Rien. Elle réitéra. Mais toujours rien. Comment allait-elle faire, s'il n'était pas là ? Attendre encore, et perdre du temps, qu'elle avait déjà perdu. Hermione soupira bruyamment, s'appuyant le dos contre la porte en bois massif qu'elle avait tant franchi depuis trois ans et ferma les paupières. Un grincement résonna alors dans le couloir dépourvu de vie humaine, et la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement. Hermione sursauta. Elle observa la porte suspicieusement, puis Ses chocolats se baladèrent entre la porte et le couloir vide. Ils refirent le même trajet deux ou trois fois, puis ce fut sa conscience qui s'agita. Une conscience qui se baladait entre raison ou devoir.

D'un geste désinvolte de la main, plutôt pour elle-même, elle décida d'entrer. Elle jeta un ultime coup d'œil au couloir qui demeurait désespérément vide, puis pénétra dans le bureau du ministre, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, avec précaution.

Dans l'antre du ministre, elle laissa balader ses prunelles un peu partout, oubliant qu'elle avait une mission durant un moment. Son bureau l'impressionnait toujours, malgré le fait qu'elle y ait passé pas mal de moment. Il n'était pas aussi grandiose que celui du professeur Dumbledore, mais il l'était de par ses livres en masse. Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Hermione trottina vers la bibliothèque. Encore une fois, pour ne pas perdre de temps, elle pointa sa baguette vers les livres et prononça de nouveau « Accio livre Recherche de quelqu'un » Seulement deux livres sortirent des étagères avec de légers bruits de froissement de page. Hermione ne prit pas le temps de lire les couvertures, qu'elle les déposa dans son sac, et sortit de la pièce comme une voleuse.

Sortit du ministère, Hermione souffla de soulagement et décida de consulter tout cela au calme. Elle marchait tranquillement jusqu'au premier parc qu'elle trouverait. La vie de Londres commençait à remuer. La ville n'était plus déserte. Les voitures commençaient à affluer et les passants se pressaient dans la rue, l'oreille agrafée à leur téléphone. Elle serrait son petit sac entre ses doigts tout en pensant à Drago Malefoy.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa sortie à Poudlard. Elle se questionnait sur ce qu'il était devenu. Elle était un peu apeuré de le revoir après trois ans, d'autant plus qu'il semblait avoir choisit un mauvais chemin… La vue d'un parc non loin lui fit oublier le blond momentanément. Elle s'avança jusqu'au banc le plus proche et s'installa, le petit sac sur ses genoux. Elle en évacua un des deux livres et commença à le feuilleter. Rapidement, elle trouva le chapitre qui l'intéressait d'avantage grâce à la table des matières. Le livre comportait plusieurs méthodes magiques pour retrouver quelqu'un, il suffisait d'avoir les bons objets pour pouvoir exécuter leurs conseils.

« _A la recherche d'une personne ? Vous possédez une carte ? Voila notre système pour ce chapitre cinq. Après le retourneur de temps (voir chapitre quatre), armer vous de votre carte d'Angleterre (ou autre). Afin de suivre votre sorcier, il vous suffit d'avoir un objet, un vêtement ou autre lui appartenant. Vous devrez alors combinez ce dernier avec votre fameuse carte, simplement en prononçant « A la recherche de (le nom et prénom de votre sorcier). Simple ? Oui. Mais avouez que vous n'y avez jamais pensé. » _

Hermione arrêta sa lecture à cette fin de phrase. Non, elle n'y avait jamais pensé en effet. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas que cela existait. Alors voilà ce qu'elle allait faire. La carte du maraudeur allait lui être bien utile pour lui représenter toute l'Angleterre, Harry ne lui en voudrait pas si elle effectuait un sort de changement dessus, afin que Poudlard deviennent le pays. Elle verrait où est allé Drago Malefoy, et éventuellement le voir bouger, si la carte contenait ses fonctions de base malgré le sort effectué dessus.

La phase la plus difficile restait de trouver quelque chose lui appartenant. Oui, mais où ? Songea-t-elle. Le seul endroit hors mis Poudlard, dont Hermione connaissait l'existence, restait encore le Manoir Malefoy.

« Oui, c'est le seul moyen… » Murmura t'elle. « Cette nuit, je me rendrai au manoir Malefoy. »

--

Drago était déjà loin du petit village qui l'avait accueillit durant une nuit. Il était de nouveau seul face un temps capricieux. Un gout de déjà vu. Pourtant cela ne le dérangeait plus. Il ne l'aurait su l'expliquer, mais depuis qu'il était enfant, il adorait la pluie. Se mettre sous celle-ci et ressentir les gouttes couler le long de son corps, dégouliner le long de ses cheveux, imprégner ses vêtements. Souvent, petit, il restait assis sous la pluie battante plutôt que d'être bien au chaud dans sa chambre du manoir. Son père le ramenait alors par les oreilles à l'intérieur le sermonnant qu'un Malefoy devait toujours être bien présentable et non dégoulinant de pluie. Il soupira et avança d'un pas plus rapide.

Un village s'étala sous ses yeux de glace. Plus grand que le premier, mais toujours aussi petit. Cependant, il avait beaucoup plus de vie et Drago se sentit soudainement moins en sécurité. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais revoir du monde après plusieurs jours de solitude lui fit peur. Il se décida tout comme le premier de se mettre à la recherche d'un hôtel.

Le village possédait une rue principale avec de nombreux magasins qui faisait penser au chemin de traverse. Il devança la vitrine d'une boutique de vêtement, rappelant la mode sorcière du moment. Il fronça les sourcils, puis quand il arriva face à la devanture d'un magasin vendant des chaudrons, là il n'avait plus de doute sur la question. Il était dans un village sorcier. Des enfants s'agglutinaient sur la vitrine de Quidditch, d'autre devant les hiboux tous plus farfelue les uns que les autres, les pointant du doigt sous le regard d'un non catégorique de leur parents.

Il souffla de soulagement. Etre entouré de moldus une seconde de plus, aurait été mauvais pour lui. Il avança alors, la tête haute, le regard supérieur et le pas trainant, comme à son habitude. Tout de suite plus à l'aise, il sentit les regards furtifs de gens posé sur lui, changé de cible quand ils croisèrent ses yeux d'acier. Il jubilait. La fierté de son nom jaillit de nouveau en lui, et provoqua un sourire en coin sur son visage arrogant. Il se sentait bien dans le monde des sorciers…

Il n'y avait cependant pas d'hôtel en vue. Seulement des boutiques, une banque et quelques maisons. Il préférait encore dormir dehors plutôt que de s'abaisser à réclamer un endroit où dormir en sonnant aux portes. Il se mit alors en route afin de trouver un petit coin tranquille. Au détour d'une boutique de vêtements, la rue marchande s'arrêta pour continuer sur un quartier pavillonnaire.

Un petit parc où des attractions pour les enfants trônaient en plein milieu, et où fourmillaient ces derniers avec leurs parents gardant un œil attentifs sur eux. Les attractions bougeaient seuls 

comme par magie mettant de la vie même si le parc était parfois démuni d'enfant. Drago scruta l'endroit et vint s'assoir sur un banc. Il se promit d'aller s'acheter des vêtements un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Il n'allait pas garder ses vêtements sales qui avaient connu pluie, boue et chaleur. Mais il n'avait pas d'argent. Son nom connu dans tout l'Angleterre sorcière aurait pu l'aider, mais étant en fuite, il hésitait à donner son nom. Mais sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup. Drago Malefoy qui était crasseux ? Sa crédibilité en prenait un coup également.

« Excusez-moi… »

Cette voix le fit sortir de ses pensées brusquement. Il leva ses yeux aciers vers la voix douce et cristalline qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Mais étant irrité d'être dérangé dans ses pensées, bien que inintéressante et non constructive, il répondit plutôt agressivement :

« Quoi ? »

La jeune femme parut surprise et légèrement déçue. Elle baissa les yeux face aux yeux tranchant de son interlocuteur. Cependant son regard fut troublé par tant de beauté. C'est vrai que Drago Malefoy avait toujours été un bel homme. Outre son comportement odieux envers tout le monde, Poudlard n'avait pas échappé à sa réputation de tombeur. Beau, mais pas moins Drago Malefoy avant tout. Ses cheveux quasi blancs, ses yeux gris acier à vous glacer le sang, cet air arrogant éternel sur son visage pâle et magnifique. Son air supérieur, dédaigneux, son regard méchant, sa démarche trainante, son sourire séducteur en coin, mais aussi cette grimace qui paraissait être un sourire. Mais Drago Malefoy, c'était aussi une réputation. Riche, beau et célèbre.

« Tu es venu me déranger pour te taire ? » Poursuivit-il, dédaigneux.

On pouvait lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme se demander clairement pourquoi elle avait été à sa rencontre, le regrettant amèrement à présent. Elle leva ses yeux déterminée et rencontre de nouveau ses prunelles hautaine. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit jusqu'à ce que Drago s'impatiente d'avantage.

« Je suis venu te demander si tu étais nouveau dans le quartier. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Le blond lui rit au nez. Un rire sincère mais en aucun cas amusé. Moqueur. Son rire calmé, mais toujours cette lueur railleuse au fond des yeux il répliqua :

« En quoi ma vie t'intéresse ? »

« Nous sommes juste accueillant dans le coin, mais oui tu dois être nouveau. Un homme aussi désagréable, ça se serait vu plus tôt. » Dit-t-elle avec calme.

« En effet, Je suis de passage. »

« Et tu compte dormir où ? » S'intéressa-t-elle, sans se démonter de l'air arrogant du blond.

« Accueillant mais bien curieux. » Fit remarquer le blond.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y à pas d'hôtels dans cette ville. »

« Je l'ai remarqué, Merci. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton brut.

Cette fille le prenait pour un abruti ou quoi ? En tout cas, il n'aimait pas discuter avec elle. Mais il était cependant courtois, comme son éducation le lui avait appris, après tout ce n'était pas une sang impur, autrement il aurait vomir son dégout ailleurs. Elle aurait été séduisante, il aurait sortit sa panoplie de tombeur. C'est vrai qu'à Poudlard, il était **le** garçon qui faisait chavirer le cœur des filles. C'était un jeu pour lui… Et faut dire qu'il a les atouts.

« Bon » S'impatienta-t-elle. « Tu comptes dormir où ? »

« Ca te dirais d'aller voir ailleurs ? » Proposa-t-il, légèrement agacé qu'elle s'impatiente.

« C'est bon, t'énerves pas, je disais ça pour t'aider ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » Déclara-t-il, sèchement.

« Je vois. Monsieur est trop fier pour accepter de l'aide. » Railla t'elle.

« Oui. Et encore plus venant de toi. »

« Je t'ai rien fait pourtant. »

« Si, tu me pollue l'air. »

« Tu es vraiment désagréable au possible. »

« Merci du compliment, maintenant aurais-tu l'obligeance de me laissez en paix ? »

« Avec joie ! Au revoir ! » Dit elle d'un ton sec, en tournant les talons.

Drago souffla, enfin content de se retrouver seul. Il était maintenant irrité. Cette fille l'avait agacé et il était désormais de mauvaise humeur et regardait les gens passé avec encore plus de haine dans les yeux qu'a l'habitude. Aussi, elle avait suscité une question importante. Où allait-il dormir cette nuit ? De plus, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller lui courir après pour lui demander si elle connaissait un endroit où dormir. Il s'installa alors plus confortablement sur le banc qu'il n'avait pas quitté et soupira de contrariété.

--

La nuit était noire et sans lune. Pas une étoile ne parsemait le ciel. Aucun bruit ne perturbait cette nuit. Pas un hibou. Pas un chat. Pas l'ombre d'un sorcier. Le seul bruit perceptible, qui pourtant e dura que l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, était le pop du transplanage d'Hermione et le bruit des feuillages, effectué au rythme de la brise. Hermione était face à la grande grille du manoir Malefoy. Impressionnant, fut le mot qui lui vint en tête. Elle tenta de transplaner à l'intérieur du manoir, même si dans son fort intérieur, elle savait qu'il le lui était impossible. Elle réussit à franchir les barrières mais se prit avec choc la porte principal du manoir, et tomba avec force sur les sols caillouteux. La brunette jura, et se releva avec peine, laissant échapper une plainte de frustration. Au moins, elle était dans l'enceinte du manoir…

Il était encore plus grand que dans son imagination. Il était majestueux. Il était imposant. IL était beau. Il était à l'image des Malefoy.

Hermione arrêta sa contemplation pour se concentrer. Comment allait-elle entré ? C'est alors qu'un pop sonore se fit entendre derrière elle, brusquement, elle se retourna. Il lui suffisait de baisser les yeux pour voir qu'un petit elfe était à ses pieds, la pointe du nez touchant presque le sol… Finalement la tâche pouvait être relativement facile.

« Bonsoir Miss, qu'est-ce que Sally puisse pour vous ? »

« Bonjour, Je m'appelle Hermione. » Dit-elle le plus poliment que possible. « Je suis une ancienne amie de classe de Drago. Vois-tu, là où il est, il a besoin de vêtements neufs, et il m'a chargé de lui en ramener. Peux-tu allée m'en prendre Sally ? »

« Non, je suis désolée Miss, Mais Sally n'a pas le droit de se servir dans les affaires de Mr Drago Malefoy Miss. » Expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix couinante.

« Je vois. Puis-je alors aller en chercher ? »

L'elfe sembla hésiter. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, Hermione tenta alors de poursuivre.

« Là où son père l'a caché, il a vraiment besoin de vêtement. » Insista-t-elle, priant pour que l'elfe soit compatissant.

« Mr Lucius Malefoy n'a pas caché son fils. Mr Lucius Malefoy ne trouve plus son fils. Mr Drago Malefoy est partit de la maison prévenir personne. Mr Lucius est très furieux. »

Voyant l'air abasourdi d'Hermione, l'elfe paniqua.

« Sally n'aurait pas du dire ça… Sally n'aurait pas du dire ça. » Joignant le geste à la parole, le petite elfe se mit à tourner en rond, cherchant quelque chose pour se faire du mal.

Hermione intervint à temps. Elle agrippa le bras de la créature, et l'immobilisa sous son emprise. Elle planta ses yeux chocolat dans les prunelles globuleuses de l'elfe et dit doucement, d'une voix convaincante au possible :

« Si tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller, moi je peux le faire à ta place. Tu ne fais pas rentré une inconnue, je suis une amie de Drago et puis c'est lui qui m'envoie. Lucius n'est pas obligé de le savoir Sally. »

L'elfe tremblota, pensant certainement à la punition qu'elle aurait si Lucius l'apprenait. Hésitante, elle accorda à Hermione le droit d'entrer. L'elfe regarda autour de lui, inquiet puis elle transplana avec le petit elfe dans la maison et elle se retrouva dans un grand hall, toujours aussi impressionnant. Les meubles étaient anciens et très classe. La grandeur de la pièce aurait pu rivaliser avec la salle commune des Gryffondors et Hermione pouvait pratiquement se voir dans le reflet du sol carreler.

L'elfe la ramena à la réalité et elle stoppa sa contemplation. Hermione passa devant un majestueux miroir qui trônait au dessus d'un petit buffet, et regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pensé à fabriquer de la potion polynectar. Seulement, trois mois d'attente, c'était très long. Malefoy aurait eu le temps d'arriver en Bulgarie.

« C'est par ici. » Couina l'elfe, pointant du doigt le long couloir.

Hermione scruta le long couloir sombre, dont on ne voyait pas la fin puis reporta son attention sur Sally.

« Sally, peux-tu m'y emmener ? »

L'elfe acquiesça, puis engagea le pas, Hermione à ses talons. Le couloir était aussi long qu'il le paraissait, les portes se succédaient et la tension montait. Hermione venait tout à coup de comprendre qu'elle était entrée dans le manoir Malefoy et qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait se faire repérée.

Ils passèrent devant ce qui devait être le bureau de Lucius, la porte étant resté ouverte. Un bureau en chêne au centre la pièce et des étagères rempli de livres de toute les couleurs. Ils devancèrent également le séjour qui comportait une table en verre, immense. Le couloir continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à des escaliers en marbres. Hermione monta l'étage à patte de chat, suivi de l'elfe qui regardait partout autour de lui, alerté du moindre bruit.

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin du côté des chambres. Sally s'arrêta devant une porte. La brunette baissa les yeux vers la créature qui se tenait les mains, l'air inquiet puis le questionnant du regard, Sally acquiesça. Hermione reporta son attention sur la porte, posant d'abord son regard, et plaçant ensuite une main assurée sur la poigné, elle l'ouvrit doucement…

Une chambre bien rangé et propre lui apparut sous les yeux. Teinté de vert en majorité, le lit était au centre de la pièce, un bureau sur le mur d'en face, ainsi qu'un grand miroir vers son placard. La pièce adjacente à la pièce devait être la salle de bain. La tapisserie était verte bouteille, ainsi que son couvre lit qui se voyait brodé un serpent, et ses rideaux était émeraude. Drago n'avait pas 

perdu de ses habitudes Serpentard. Tout était bien rangé. Pas un livre ne trainait sur son bureau, pas un parchemin, ni même une plume.

Elle se pressa d'aller vers son armoire. Ouvrant les portes en grand, elle aperçue en premier l'uniforme de Serpentard, ainsi que tout plein d'autre chemise blanche, noir, des pantalons est tout autre vêtements classe. Il est partit sans aucune affaire, Songea Hermione, C'est étrange. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, l'ancienne Gryffondor s'empara de sa cravate Serpentard qu'elle arracha d'un cintre et se précipita vers la sortie rejoindre l'elfe qui l'attendait toujours anxieux. Mais alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la porte, l'elfe s'éclipsa soudainement et une voix mielleuse retentit derrière elle, lui caressant les oreilles avec angoisse.

« Tiens, Tiens… Ne serais-ce pas l'amie de Potter ? »

--

Voilà :) Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, Drago &Hermione vont bientôt se revoir.

**Melilune**


End file.
